The English-language abstract of JP 61-028 281 discloses a photodetector which is provided on its side intended for light to enter with a transparent colour filter element and is otherwise enclosed by means of a protective layer consisting of cured resin. The protective layer serves on the one hand as mechanical protection for the photodetector, but on the other hand also as protection against oxidation or other environmental influences potentially harmful to the photodetector.
To be regarded as a disadvantage of the known photoelement is that the colour filter element is firstly arranged on the photodetector and the resin enclosure is subsequently applied. Following these process steps, finishing work is required for removing remains of resin on the colour filter element. For this purpose, the colour filter element is polished. All in all, the production of the known photoelement is a complex and expensive procedure.